You light up my life
by RoadrunnerGER
Summary: For Sassy... Just a little Blind Spot missing scene songfic. BA. Enjoy!


**You light up my life**

_What? I don't own them? How did that happen? They are Dick Wolf's! Dang it!_

_And the song is LeeAnn Rimes'._

_A/N: This one's for_ Sassy_, for helping me to find it (big Cheshire grin). Special thanks to_ obsessedwithstabler _for beta-reading and the lyrics. Enjoy!_

xxx

When she woke up, Ross sat beside her bed.

_What…_, she thought. _Where's Bobby?_

"How do you feel?" their new captain asked.

"Sore," she mumbled. "I'm… surprised to see you, sir."

"Well, I would be a jerk if I would not come to check on my detective," he said. "We don't know each other well, but that doesn't mean that I don't care."

He stayed for a while, then he left for the next shift.

Now Alex was alone. She had her thoughts all to herself while she was laying and waiting for something to happen. Every once in a while a nurse stopped by to see if she needed anything. Ross' visit had reminded her of their start into the case.

_Just keep two things in mind: Keep him in check. And keep me in the loop_, Ross had said.

She had smiled at Bobby's reaction.

_I'm supposed to keep an eye on you_, she had said and he replied,_ Let me know if I can help_.

Yeah, she would let him know. Yet, she did not think that she would need it. Over all these years she got to know him so well that she could almost predict his every move, anticipate his every thought.

And then, suddenly, she was ripped out of their connection. She found herself hanging from a hook like a cattle half. Still she could feel the cold steel against her right cheek. The cries of the tortured girl still rang in her ears.

She had gasped, desperately trying to suppress the yelp that wanted to get out. Least of all she wanted to scream even if the desire was strong.

Fear bottled up inside her. She was terrified. But she could help and show it. She knew that it might prove to be fatal if she did.

She did not know who held her captive as well as she did not know about the plans of her kidnapper. She just could suspect that he was playing his game with Bobby and Declan.

_Oh, Bobby_, she thought. _I was so hoping that you would burst through this door. I could almost hear your steps. But you didn't come._

_When I sensed that I was alone I had to do something. Damn! My arms where numb and hurt at the same time like hell! I could not feel my hands when I started to twist the bonds. Then I had to notice that I still was trapped. And I felt so alone. Worse than ever before in my life_.

_I called out for you. When I was at the window, calling for help, I called for you.__ I don't know if you came. Last thing I know is that I fell. Then I woke up in this bed._

_Where are you, Bobby? Why aren't you here?_

_You gave me hope_…

_So many nights, I'd sit by my window,_

_Waiting for someone to sing me his song._

_So many dreams, I kept deep inside me, _

_Alone in the dark, now you've come along. _

_And you light up my life,_

_You give me hope, to carry on._

_You light up my days_

_And fill my nights with song. _

A soft knock on the door let her look up. As much as she could look up. She still felt so sore that she could hardly move. Everything ached, even if she did not move at all.

Before she could answer the knock the door opened and Bobby slipped in.

"Hey, Eames," he mumbled.

He shuffled over to her bedside and dropped into the chair Ross had used earlier.

"How do you feel?"

"Not so well," she answered honestly. "But better with every second you're here."

One of these incredible smiles he just reserved for her cracked his features. It made her smile, too. Bobby took her hand and gently stroke it with his thumb. She closed her eyes, enjoying his caress. It relaxed her better than any pain killer. For several minutes she just lay and waited, but he remained silent. He was content to sit next to her and feel her warm hand under his touch. She also was content with it.

When Alex looked up at him again, she felt ants run over her head and down her spine. She never had seen this look in his eyes before. It was a look of love. In an instant her heart beat wildly.

_Am I interpreting this gaze right? Is it really love I'm seeing? What kind of love is it? Is this…__ Might this be…_

_Rollin' at sea, adrift on the waters_

_Could it be finally, I'm turning for home_

_Finally a chance to say, "Hey, I Love You"_

_Never again to be all alone. _

_And you light up my life,_

_You give me hope, to carry on._

_You light up my days _

_And fill my nights with song. _

"Alex?" he suddenly said. His eyes drifted downwards. Something on the linoleum seemed to be very interesting.

"What is it, Bobby?" she murmured. "You can tell me."

"It's just… I don't… well, when you were gone I realized something."

Alex was soooo glad that there were no machines monitoring her heart rate as she heard him stutter. She did not dare to guess what he meant. To _hope_ what he meant!

"It's, well, it's just that you…

You light up my life

You give me hope to carry on

You light up my days

And fill my nights with song

It can't be wrong, when it feels so right

Cause you, you light up my life."

Hearing this, her breath caught in her throat. Despite all her hopes she never ever had expected to finally hear this from him.

"I love you, Bobby," she whispered, choked up to tears.

He bent forward and breathed a kiss first on her forehead, then on her lips. It sent bolts of lightning through her body. When he sat back and she could see his crimson face, she knew he felt the same.

They were beyond words now. Looks were enough.

They would be partners forever.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, it's your turn now. Thanks. :)_


End file.
